


Like Morning Follows Night

by Spookys_House_of_Fanfic



Series: Skull AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self-Hatred, Severed Heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookys_House_of_Fanfic/pseuds/Spookys_House_of_Fanfic
Summary: "Staying with Techno immediately would have been dangerous -- The pig hybrid had people after him as well, and it wasn’t a secret that the two of them had gotten along before Dream’s arrest.  Anyone with half a brain would guess that the convict went to him for sanctuary."(Or, the one where Dream is on the run and learns that he's not COMPLETELY alone.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Skull AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	Like Morning Follows Night

**Author's Note:**

> Still not plagiarizing, Professor Harris. How are you, by the way? Enjoying the poorly masked fanfics I've been submitting?

The most important thing about this whole shitshow was making sure that Dream didn’t get caught again. After all, the man had only barely managed to escape the prison the first time, and he wasn’t fool enough to believe that the second time would be as easy.

And that’s if he wasn’t just outright executed for killing the warden.

The bastard had deserved it, after what he had done so easily to his prisoner. Dream hadn’t been lying when he said that Sam’s actions made the sheep hybrid look like a saint, but would anyone really care? Of course not -- Dream was a “criminal”, and the constant assault was his punishment or whatever. The constant hands roaming over his body was something that he wouldn’t wish upon even his own worst enemy, but apparently monsters have no rights.

Anyways, enough trauma talk.

Staying with Techno immediately would have been dangerous -- The pig hybrid had people after him as well, and it wasn’t a secret that the two of them had gotten along before Dream’s arrest. Anyone with half a brain would guess that the convict went to him for sanctuary.

So, this somehow ended up with the two of them on the back of one of the man’s horses, heading out to the middle of nowhere.

The horse is a solid brown. Dream isn’t sure what breed it is, but at the same time, he’s not really sure it matters? Fancy horses are for the rich, anyways, and despite how long Techno had spent breeding Carl and the rest, it wasn’t really a cost thing so much as for convenience of speed. Regardless, the horse seems to be incredibly healthy, though the sheep hybrid would expect nothing less from Techno. The warrior adored his horses, and always made sure to pamper them to the best of his ability. Hell, the equine was even wearing armor, and a damn good set as well.

Compare that to Dream, wrapped in Techno’s cloak, holding a sleeping cat and a severed head?

He almost felt underdressed.

Technoblade was a cruel man, he was. Leaving his dear friend Dream to be second-best to a horse. The absolute monster had simply wrapped the other in his most valuable possession before whisking him off to a safe place. Did that count as treason? Dream is pretty sure that counts as treason. Which, considering the bullshit superiority excuses known as “laws” around these parts, wasn’t actually that bad.

He lets out a giggle at that thought.

“Did something happen?” The man in front of him asks, and the blond shakes his head despite knowing that Techno can’t see him.

“Just thinking about how you love the horse more than you love me,” He jokes, hoping that he’ll pick up on it and won’t be offended. Thankfully, the sheep hybrid can practically hear Techno’s eye roll.

“I mean, if you want to start carrying me around places, then I’ll reconsider.”

Dream lets out a laugh so loud that the cat in his arms startles awake. Of course, Pandora is the sweetest cat in the world, so she only releases a single loud meow before letting out a string of purrs. In a way, it’s relaxing, as ironic as the whole situation is.

Because, the thing is, Dream is a mess. He knows he is. There are dark circles under his eyes, and even more bruises covering his body. He hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in over a year, and the blond had gone through so much shit that he doubted he would ever have one again. Before, he had prided himself on being an impenetrable wall of mystery, or whatever bullshit he used to tell himself, but now? After being used and abused at the discretion of a man who he once considered a friend? Dream was anything but.

Now, Dream was jumpy, and he didn’t speak unless he felt safe or was having a breakdown. He froze when people got behind him, and any sudden touches made the sheep hybrid want to curl in on himself and sob. Hell, he had plans to clean off a  _ severed head _ and keep the skull as a helmet! Dream was broken, and he knew it.

And yet, here he is. He’s out of the prison, and the man who hurt him is just an object now. Not just that, but there’s someone that actually seems to give a shit about him. But Techno is risking everything to keep him safe right now -- Even if the pig hybrid could easily fight off any attacks, he’d still be dooming himself to eternal isolation.

It’s not fair to him.

“Are you sure you want to fuck yourself over like this?” The blond asks, allowing his insecurities to come to light. “I mean, you could just drop me off here and I’d find my way out of this mess. I’d be fine.”

Techno slows down the horse, and for a terrifying moment, Dream thinks that he’s going to agree with him.

Except when he turns to face the blond, Techno’s eyes are fixing him in the softest gaze that anybody’s ever had while looking at him.

“You and I both know that’s not true. And even if you did get off, I’m not letting you run off on your own. I’m not leaving you.”

“You’re making a reckless sacrifice,” Dream counters.

“Maybe, but you’ve made your choice. Now, I’m making mine.”

And Dream, broken as he may be, can’t find it in himself to push the other away.


End file.
